Dévoré par la passion
by Kalyppe
Summary: Severus Snape est enfermé dans un cachot en attendant sa peine. Un lycanthrope sera sa sentance. Ce cachot sera le théâtre d'une passion ... dévorante. Slash lemon violence
1. Le Cachot

**NdA:** Le blabla habituel ... Tout à Elle, rien à moi ... [ arffff naaan ' .

**Notes:** M progressif : relation homosexuelle oblige et passages assez violents pour le dernier chapitre [ le troisième. Pour ma première fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, je prefère aller doucement. Cela devait être une OS mais j'ai eu besoin de la diviser en trois parties, non pas pour la longueur mais pour l'enchainement des actions... Voila je pense que tout est dit .. Aah juste une dernière chose...

Ici, une passion homosexuelle sera relatée, je ne peux donc vous forcez à rester. Vous alors donc prevenu, ne soiez donc pas décu et homophobes de tout crin, veuillez passer votre chemin.

**Chapitre 1 - Dans un sombre cachot**

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que la guerre était enfin finie. Harry Potter avait reussi vaincu le Seigneur des Ténébres une bonne fois pour toute. Le monde Sorcier en avait été chamboulé. L'épuration des anciens Mangemorts avait été de mise pendant un temps. Il fallait oublier et détruire tout ce qui pouvait rappeller ces temps funestes.Malheureusement pour Severus, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il a du faire, tout ce qu'il a subit dans son rôle d'espion à la solde de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien relèver à personne. Depuis deux mois, il pourrissait dans ce cachot en attendant que les Membres de l'Ordre sachent enfin ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Lui le traitre, lui le sale Mangemort assoiffé de pouvoir. S'ils savaient ... s'ils savaient tout ce que Severus Snape avait fait pour l'Ordre.

Durant toute sa vie, il avait du jouer un double jeu. Il avait risqué sa vie à tout instant pour pouvoir apporter des informations au feu vieux fou Dumbledore. Tout le monde le haïssait, ne voyant en lui que le sale Serpentard, la chauve-souris graisseuse... alors qu'il avait oeuvré à chaque instant pour protèger Harry. Lui seul avait éyé en permanance à ses côtés pour le surveiller de loin.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Severus ressentait une grande amertume au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas prévue cette vie là. Tout ce qui l'interessait était d'être dans son laboratoire à élaborer des potions. D'ailleurs, c'est bien là que résidait le seul point positif de sa vie, il avait eu la chance d'être Maître des Potions à Poudlard. C'est cela qui lui faisait tenir le coup lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus de son double jeu et du mépris qu'affichaient ceux qui se prenaient pour des héros. Enfin, ce n'était pas le seul réjouissement, il y avait aussi ...

Un bruit provenant de la porte l'interromput dans ses pensées. Une silhouette mi animale, mi humaine entra dans la pièce. Elle semblait être poussée de force dans le cachot de Severus.

- Allez mon Lunard, offre lui un petit avant-gout de ce qui l'attend.

Severus reconnu tout de suite la voix pleine de haine de Black. Il put ainsi verifier les rumeurs. Lors de la mort de Voldemort, certains de ses morts récents étaient revenus à la vie et Black devait surement en faire partie. Encore une fois, tout est bien qui fini bien pour le jeune Potter ... Mais sa haine envers Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre d'avantage dans son esprit, une autre voix le sortant encore une fois de sa reflexion.

- Non 'irius,'est 'coup trop dan'reux.

Le prisonnier comprit avec effroi ce qu'il allait devoir affronter cette nuit. Remus Lupin était en pleine transformation et Black n'hesitait pas à le mettre dans le même cachot que lui. Severus eétait sur qu'il n'avait pas estimer nécessaire de lui donner sa potion Tue Loup avant. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits ... Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire seul, sans baguette face à un loup-garou. Il n'avait aucune chance d'en ressortir vivant mais si c'était son ...

Black jeta energiquement Lupin contre le sol du cachot et ferma la porte précipitament. Severus se demanda si en plus, il n'allait pas observer la scène pour voir le froid et fier Severus Snape perd de sa superbe. Mais son esprit se rappela bien vite qu'il avait un autre problème sur les bras en ce moment. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui ambré de Lupin. Seveurs resta aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Il voulait mourir en gardant cette distance et dignité qu'il avait affiché tout au long de sa vie.

- 'suis dés'lé sev'rus. Veux pas d'mal, je ...

Cette tentative d'excuses, certes sincère, n'arrangeait en rien les affaires de Severus. De plus, il savait déjà que Lupin ne lui ferait pas de mal... Severus avait remarqué que le lycanthrope faisait tout pour retarder et même empecher sa transformation. Mais aucun de ses efforts n'arriverait à sauver la vie

de Severus. Ils en étaient tous deux conscient.

Soudainement, Severus eut un flash provenant de son adolescence. Il se voyait dans la même situation mais dans la Cabane Hurlante, le jour où Black l'avait piègé et qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le loup de Lupin. Il tenta donc le tout pour le tout.

- Black n'a pas beaucoup évolué à ce que je vois. Il avait déjà essayer de me tuer par le biais de ton Loup ... Il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de faire cela lui même, tenta d'ironiser Severus.

Une grimace causée par autre chose que la douleur apparut sur le visage de Remus. Peut-être bien que le fait de lui parler comme à uin humain pouvait calmer son loup intérieur. Encouragé par ce petit succès, Severus s'approcha de Remus.

- Malgrè les apparences, je suis quand même heureux de passer mes dernières heures avec toi... Remus.

Severus avait hésité à prononcer le nom du lycanthrope mais il voulait mourir en ce souvenant qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, il avait été sincère avec quelqu'un ... Même si ce souvenir était lointain, bien trop lointain.

- Tu ... s'viens ?, articula difficilement Lupin.

S'il s'en souvenait ? Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait. C'était l'un des seuls moments heureux de sa vie. C'était grâce à ce moment qu'il pouvait faire apparaître un Patronus qui pouvait facilement mettre à terre une armée de Detraqueurs. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, le regard du Maître des Potions perdit de sa dureté pour laisser place à un flot d'emotion qu'il contenait depuis sa septième année à Poudlard. Plongeant chacun dans le reagrd de l'autre, ils furent ramènés des années en arrière.

* * *

Oui chapitre très court mais c'est ma marque de fabrique comme dirait l'autre.

Le slash et lemon sera pour le chapitre suivant.


	2. La Grande Salle

**NdA:** Après moultes et moultes reflexions, je pense que je vais faire plus que trois chapitres à cette fic. Je veux essayer d'approfondire au mieux la psychologie des personnages. Donc le lemon arrivera un peu plus tard que prévu mais il sera présent. Surement dans le prochain chapitre ... Enfin je ne peux savoir. C'est l'histoire qui décide maintenant.

**Chapitre 2 - La Grande Salle**

La journée venait de démarrer normalement pour Severus. Il avait été ignoré le matin par les membres de sa maison. Il avait donc pu aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans emcombre. Il s'était assis tout au bout de la longue table des Serpentard et buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud qui rechauffa ses entrailles et son corps frêle encore abîmé par les petits « jeux » des Maraudeurs. Quelques instant plus tard, il entenda la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, Severus leva les yeux de son chocolat pour voir qui avait eu l'idée d'arriver aussi tôt que lui pour déjeuner.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus Lupin. Il soupira intérieurement. Il était tombé sur le plus calme des Maraudeurs. C'était aussi celui qui semblait nourrir le moins de haine envers lui. Il l'avait même déjà entendu prendre sa défense ... Mais cela devait venir de sa fonction de préfet, il ne voulait surement pas devoir enlever des points à ses précieux frères de coeur. Severus n'avait pas encore quitté le lycanthrope des yeux et celui-ci s'en apercut. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Severus baissa précipitament les yeux vers son bol de chocolat chaud. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était tellement concentré par les vagues qu'il y avait dans son breuvage qu'il n'entendit pas Remus s'asseoir près de lui.Se contrôlant parfaitement, il se laissa pas transparaitre sa suprise. Aucun signe exterieure ne pouvait le trahir. Même le sachant à côté de lui, Severus ne sorti pas de son mutisme. Son regard était obstinément rivé sur la douce et chaude mixture. Cependant, il observait du coin de l'oeil Lupin. Il semblait être nerveux et n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Severus était amusé et etonné du fait qu'on puisse perdre ses moyens à cause de lui. Le pauvre petit loup était pourtant déterminé à lui parler. Ses joues prirent une très légère teinte rosée quand il fit que les mains de Lupin étaient un peu tremblante. Il dut bien se s'avouer, ce spectacle ne faisait pas que l'amuser. Il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il arrvait à troubler quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus arriva enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

Severus..., lanca-t-il timidement.

Le concerné ne répondit que par une sorte de grognement, trop occupé à se reservir en chocolat.

Je, je voulais m'excuser pour hier... Et m'excuser pour James et Sirius aussi. Ils ...

Severus ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il n'en avait que faire de leurs excuses. Ils savaient très bien que cela ne changerait bien à leur comportement et il n'avait aucunement besoin de leur pitié. Il avait toujours sa dignité bien intacte par rapport à son corps.

Epargne ta salive Lupin. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes aucunement désolé de ce que vous faites... Mais bon va s'y parle si ca te donne bonne conscience.

Le ton qu'avait pris Severus était d'une froideur extrème et il en était bien conscient. Il prit la peine de poser son auguste regard sur le lycanthrope et vit une lueur de deception dans ses yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Severus regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Il chercha le moyen de rallumer la flamme dans les yeux de Lupin sans s'avouer lui-même vaincu...

Enfin, je pense que tes excuses ne sont pas totalement hypocrites mais ne parle pas à la place de Potter et de Black, ils ne seraient pas de ton avis ..., répliqua Severus sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Une sorte de sourire traversa le temps d'un éclair le visage du loup-garou. Severus s'etonna lui même à être soulagé de le voir sourire. Decidement ce Lupin arrivait à le transformer dangereusement.

Effectivement, je pense que le jour où ils viendront s'excuser, il pleuvera des Scrouts à petard.

Dieu nous en perserve alors, je n'imagine même pas les dégats qu'occasionneraient une pluie de Scrouts à pétard, répondit Severus du tac au tac.

Remus éclata d'un rire franc à leurs blagues. Severus esquissa un sourire timide. Il était assez étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait répondu à Remus. Oh bien sur, il savait qu'il avait de la répartie mais il l'utilisait toujours de façon cynique jamais à des fins divertissantes.

Merci Severus, lacha soudainement Remus.

Severus ne put cacher son étonnement face à cette declaration.

Pourquoi ?

Pour ne pas avoir de préjugés sur toutes les personnes entourant James Potter.

Et bien ... de rien, répondit dans un murmure Severus.

Celui-ci ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Pourquoi avoir l'approbation de Severus Snape pouvait interesser Remus Lupin ? Il n'était plus dans les petits papiers de ses chers Maraudeurs ? Trouvaient-ils qu'il était trop serieux, en tant que Préfets, pour leur grand projet visant à trangresser toutes les règles du règlement de l'école ? Severus était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Remus partir. Quand il sorti de sa reverie, il était seul sur son coin de table mais la Grande Salle s''était remplie d'élèves de toutes les maisons. Par reflexes, il chercha le lycanthrope du regard. Il était à la table des Gryffondors en train de rire avec Potter et Black. Pourquoi ressentait-il une douleur à l'estomac en le voyant rire avec d'autres que lui ? Non, ca ne pouvait pas être cela. C'etait surement l'abus de chocolat chaud. Il reposa les yeux sur sa table et apercu un morceau de parchemin tout près de sa main. Severus le pris avec délicatesse et le déplia. Ce qu'il lu sur le parchemin le laissa sans voix.

Est-ce vraiment ...

Si Severus avait reagrdé en face de lui, il aurait pu voir Remus, le coeur au bord de lèvres, scrutant avec inquiètude son visage. Mais comme toujours, Severus ne laissa rien transparaître. Il se contenta de ranger le morceau de parchemin dans la poche intérieure de sa cape puis de quitter la Grande Salle sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Je veux prendre mon temps pour developper les personnages. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient le lemon pour ce chapitre ! 


	3. Toi et Moi

**NdA:** Avant dernier chapitre avec le lemon. C'est mon premier lemon mais je ne demande pas l'indulgence dans vos [ éventuelles reviews. J'espère avoir réussi un très difficile mélange entre mots crus et passion. Côté psychologie, j'ai choisi d'appronfondir les sentiments et sensations de Severus parce que, je ne vous le cache pas, c'est mon personnage préferé de l'oeuvre. Peut-être que dans le dernier chapitre je serais plus accès sur Remus. Il y aura aussi de la violence et des attitudes choquantes dans le prochain chapitre.

**Chapter 3 - Toi et Moi**

Pourquoi il avait fallut que ce sale Gryffondor lui donne ce morceau de parchemin ? Pourquoi il avait fallut que cela le trouble à ce point ? Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait moins seul depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une bataille sur le groupe des Maraudeurs. Où peut-être parce que ... Non, ca ne pouvait être cela. Il avait bien trop de temps à construire ce masque de froideur et de détachement pour qu'un petit Gryffondor doublé d'un loup-garou ne réduise ses efforts à néant. Non, il resterait toujours le même Severus Snape: la chauve-souris graisseusse qui reste tapie au fond des cachots. D'ailleurs, il ne souhaitait changer en rien son état et son caractère. Mais ce petit morceau de parchemin semblait vouloir tout remettre en cause. Il ne pouvait décement pas répondre à la requête du Gryffondor. Comment être sur que ce n'était pas un de leurs pièges destinés à le détruire psychologiquement. Le fait de se poser toutes ces questions ne faisait qu'agrandir son trouble. Il ne devrait pas hesiter comme cela. Peut-être que, sans vouloir se l'avouer, ce morceau de parchemin était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps...Tout en marchant, il avait sorti le morceau de parchemin pour le relire encore une fois ... pour être sur qu'il ne fabulait pas. Severus le connaissait presque mot pour mot... mais cela ne changerait en rien sa décision. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était avec cette résolution en tête qu'il entra dans la salle du cours de Potions.

C'était un cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Pour une fois, le professeur Slughorn avait laissé les couples se former d'eux-même. Severus préfera se mettre seul. Il ne voulait pas être la bonne à tout faire d'un prétencieux qui ne comprenait rien à l'art des Potions.

Alors que tout le monde tersgiversait pour savoir qui allait se mettre avec qui, Severus commenca à s'atteler à la préparation de sa potion.

A sa gauche, Remus le regardait s'activer comme un beau diable derrière son chaudron. Il avait l'air si ... vivant. C'était assez rare ... assez pour être fascinant. Il ne semblait en rien troublé, toujours aussi imperturbable en agitant sa baguette. Le cours passa très vite pour Remus. Encore une fois, Severus avait amassé le plus de points pour sa maison grâce à la potion qu'il avait parfaitement réalisée.

Après le cours et avoir furtivement mangé, Severus s'accorda un moment de répit dans le parc du château. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, ce qui avait découragé la plupart des élèves qui souhaitaient s'aventurer dehors. Cela tombait bien car Severus voulait être seul et profiter de ce moment avec pour seul compagnon, le bruit du vent d'hiver se faufilant à travers les minces feuillages des arbres. Celui-ci s'asseya au pied d'un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et posa sa tête sur eux. Tout était calme là où il était. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cet instant de plénitude. Son esprit divaguait à sa guise. Il s'était transporté en plein milieu d'une immense étendue d'herbe. Il était allongé, attendant que le soleil se couche enfin. Il observait un ciel qui était aussi énigmatique que lui. Le ciel semblait hésiter entre un noir sombre et pur et un roug orangé digne des plus beaux feux de joies. Severus était entouré par le vert, le noir et le rouge. Son esprit créait un subtile mélange de couleurs chaudes et froides qui cohabitaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Oui, c'était bien le mot ... Tout était parfait? Son côté sombre éclairé par un feu rouge-orangé... couleurs de la passion. Severus quittait sa noirceur et sa froideur pour devenir chaud et apaisé. Une souffle tiède commenca à se faire sentir dans son cou, telle une douce brise le sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit les yeux, toujours étendu dans l'herbe, et tourna la tête du côté d'où provenait le souffle chaud. Ce fut là qu'il l'apercut.

Severus revint violement à la réalité? Il regarda autour de lui, il était toujours seul dans le parc? Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu arriver à l'intérieur de sa réverie. Son subconscient devait surement lui jouer des tours. Il se refusait de croire qu'il avait pu fantasmer sur ... Un regard sur son pantalon fini de l'achever. L'on pouvait voir que Severus se sentait à l'étroit ici bac. Le fait de bouger rendait sa turgescence douloureuse. Il passa la main dessus mais cela lui arracha un gémissement. Tant bien que mal, il réussi à se lever et il se mis à courir en direction du château.

Malheureusement pour lui, les Maraudeurs ne lui laisseraient pas le temps de soulager son erection avant de s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à lui. Severus tenta de les esquiver en courant à toute allure dans un couloir mais Potter et sa bande étaient déjà sur ses talons. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un couloir à avaler avant d'être dans sa Salle Commune mais il savait qu'il serait surement repris par ses assailleurs. Mais quand tout esporr semblait perdu, une main attrapa la furtive chauve-souris pour la faire rentrer dans une grande armoire qui décorait le couloir. Severus fut supris par ce geste , d'autant plus qu'il n'identifiait pas le bon samaritain qui lui était venu en aide.

- Qu'est ... qui ?, tenta d'articuler Severus.

Ce dernier ne put en dire plus. Une main se posa sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Cette main s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Elle en dessina lentement le contour.

- Chut ... murmura son vis-à-vis dans sa nuque.

Le même souffle chaud... A la pensée de sa reverie dans le parc, Severus senti son corps se raidir contre celui de son colocataire d'armoire. Celui-ci commenca à bouger son bassin contre les reins de Severus. Puis sa main se glissa son entrejambe. Le gemissement qui s'en suivit l'encouragea. La main accentua la pression sur la bosse qui grandissait dans le pantalon de Severus. De son côté, celui-ci ne restait pas de marbre. Il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir. Les caresse de son vis-à-vis déclanchaient chez lui une pléïade d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties jusqu'à lors. N'en pouvant supporter d'avantage, Severus se retourna face à l'homme qui lui donnait l'impression d'être ... vivant. Il plogea ses yeux sombres dans le regard ambré qui lui faisait face. Il fut rassuré en y voyant la même crainte mêlée d'envie. La lueur qui y brillait fit comprendre à Severus qu'il ne trichait pas. Il avait vraiment du désir pour lui. Encouragé par ce regard, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes gemirent sous ce doux contact. C'était comme si un courant électrique traversait leurs deux corps. La beauté et la douceur du moment se changèrent vite en un élan passionné. Ils en voulaient plus, il avaient besoin de plus. Dans une symbiose parfaite, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Elles echangèrent des baisees passionnés mais Severus voulait aller au plus profond de son amant pour gouter aux délices de sa bouche. Sa langue forca l'entrée de la bouche de son amour pour trouver sa jumelle. Ce fut là que commenca un ballet endiablé entre leurs langues. Elles exploraient chacune la bouche de l'autre dans les moindres détails. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Seuls leurs gemissements ponctuaient le silence qui s'installait dans leur bulle. Pendant leur baiser, Severus avait senti une main dans sa chevelure ébène. Jamais un jour il n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un toucherait se cheveux même sui lui savait qu'il n'était sales qu'en apparence. La main en question s'accrochait à ses cheveux comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'autre main se posa sur son entrejambe rendue douloureuse par le désir.

- Remus !

Severus n'avait pu retenir ce cri. La main du Gryffondor posée sur sa virilité était douleureuse et en même temps aphrodisiaque. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Remus souriant et amoureux. Celui-ci l'embrassa tout en retirant la ceinture de Severus. Severus, lui, s'attaqua à sa chemise et se delecta à la vue son loup torse nul. Il sentit un mouvement d'hésitation mais même marqué par les cicatrices, il n'en restait pas moins désirable.

- Ne te cache pas mon loup, susurra Severus à l'oreille du lycanthrope.

Il parsema son cou et ses épaules de baisers brulants. Severus se laissa glisser le long du torse de Remus en laissant courir sa langue et ses doigts sur son corps. Il se mit à genoux devant lui, enleva sa ceinture et descendit son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur son calecon. Il semblait hésiter. Remus caressa le visage de son Sepentard pour le rassurer mais aussi pour le presser. Il avait vraiment envie de lui. Severus retira alors le bout de tissu qui mettait un frein à leur désir. Il pit contempler la virilité de son amant. Il embrassa le bout rosé de la verge de son Gryffondor. Celui-ci laissa echapper un gemissement plus long que les autres. Severus continua donc l'exploration du sexe de son amant. Il commenca à faire des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main. Il sentit la verge durcir entre ses doigts. Remus avait fermé les yeux et malaxait les cheveux de Severus en soupirant. Il arreta ses mouvement pendant quelques secondes et vit une grimace de frustration se dessiner sur le visage du lycanthrope. Il entreprit donc de faire monter son amant le plus haut possible. Le Sepentard prit son sexe en bouche, s'agrippa à ses hanches et enfonca le sexe tendu de Remus au plus profond de sa bouche. De son côté, le Gryffondor accentuait les mouvements de Severus en exercant une pression sur sa tête. Le souffle du loup-garou devenait de plus en plus rauque. Les va et vient se firent de plus en plus rapides et Remus ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Severus senti son foutre chaud lui couler dans la gorge. Il l'avala sans en perdre une goutte et lecha la verge de son amant pour la nettoyer. C'était bien plus sensuel que de lancer un sort de nettoyage. Ayant, lui aussi envie de Remus, Severus l'agenouilla devant lui. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Tout en eux reflétait envie et passion. Même s'il mourrait d'envie d'être au plus profond de lui, Severus se devait de lui parler.

- Remus, je ... Pour le parchemin, je ne crois pas en être capable...

- Je sais. Je n'avais pas d'espoirs. Tu m'offres déjà beaucoup.

Comme pour le rassurer, Remus embrassa langoureusement l'homme qu'il aimait. Sans interrompre le baiser, Severus fit basculer son amant en avant. Remus pouvait sentir la verge de Severus contre ses fesses. Mais avant d'être au plus profond de lui, Severus voulait être sur d'être bien accueilli. Il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Remus était prêt à le recevoir. Il étroit mais si tiède. Alors doucement, Severus entra en lui. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Remus quand Severus fut aussi loin en lui qu'il le pouvait. Remus commenca les mouvements de vas et vients. Ses fesses cognait contre le bassin de Severus. Celui-ci se pencha contre son dos ert l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Commenca alors une danse endiablée au rythme de leurs soupirs et de leurs gemissements. Luers mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et bestiaux. Si on les avait vu, on aurait pu croire deux animaux ...


	4. Remords moi

**NdA:** Et voila le dernier chapter de ma fic. Je suis plutot fière de moi. C'est la première fic que j'arrive à terminer [ vous allez me dire qu'elle n'est pas bien longue . J'espère que vous allez aimer la fin [ de toute façon c'est comme ca et pas autrement . J'espère surtout que je ne suis pas tombée dans le cliché.

Merci au reviewers et à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans une de leur liste. C'est ma première fic sur l'univers Harry Potter et je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

**Chapter 4 - Remords Moi**

Mais cela n'allait pas assez vite pour Remus. Il forca Severus à se retirer et entra violement en lui. Il enfonca ses doigts dans la chair de Severus. Il prit son bassin et fit des va et vient encore plus rapides. Ses mains étaient accrochées à sa chair. Tellement accrochées que le dos de Severus était en sang. Il le redressa contre lui, l'asseyant sur ses genoux et l'embrassa fougeusement. Il lui mordit la lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il voulut caresser son visage mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de l'ensanglanter encore plus. Il était toujours en lui, lui déchirant les entrailles. Son sexe était telle une épée qui transpercait tout sur son passage. Emporté par son élan, il déchira l'intimité de Severus qui n'était plus qu'un trou béant réduit à l'état de bouillie. Tout le sang qui restait en lui sortait par cet orifice. Malgrè cela, le sexe de Severus était encore tendu. Il le retourna donc sur le dos et entreprit de le sucer avidement. Le va et vient était trop rapide pour la verge de Severus. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arracha de son corps. Elle resta dans sa bouche. Il n'en fit qu'un bouchée. N'ayant plus de quoi se satisfaire, il remonta vers son visage. Il lui arracha les lèvres et creusa des sillons sur sa peau pure. D'un geste, il arracha ses cheveux sombre.

D'un seul coup, il se redressa sur ses genoux. Le jour venait d'apparaître. La pleine lune était passée et Remus reprit lentement possession de son corps. Son loup le quittait pour revenir à la prochaine lune. Petit à petit, Remus reprenait forme humaine. Les griffes de son loup se changèrent en en deux mains fines mais ... maculées de sang. Sa gueule se transforma en des lèvres ensanglantées. D'ailleurs, tout son corps et ses vetêments étaient dans le même état. Remus était complètement hagard. Il n'arrivait pas à se repèrer. Son loup était encore présent en lui et lui otait toute capacité de reflexion. Remus s'allongea donc sur le sol le temps de reprendre lentement et pleinement ses esprits. Il referma les yeux et essaye de se souvenir.

Sirius l'avait poussé dans le cachot avec ... Severus. Il devait être sa punition. Non... il n'avait pu faire cela... Severus l'avait calmé, lui rappelant combien ils s'étaient aimés l'espace d'une journée. Remus l'avait embrassé avec une moitié de bouche et une moitié de gueule. Severus avait tout fait pour le rassurer jusqu'au bout, lui murmurant des « Je t'aime » rendu de plus en plus inaudibles par la puissance de ses cris de douleur. Remus avait voulu lui faire l'amour une dernière fois mais ce ne fut que son loup qui accompagna les derniers instants de son amour. Quand il ne voulait que tendresse et passion, son loup avait offert la souffrance et la violence à son amant. Remus était redevenu totalement lui-même mais il cragnait de voir ce que son loup avait pu faire. Avec courage, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux.

Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il vit. Le corps de Severus était en morceaux, à peine reconnaissable. Les murs étaient tapissés de son sang. Remus était horrifié. Des larmes coulèrent de son de regard ambré. Il avait tué la personne qu'il aimait. Il lui avait fait ubir les pires choses. En voyant ce qu'il restait de l'intimité de son amant, Remus ne put réprimer le haut de coeur qui l'envahissait. Son loup lui avait ... fait l'amour ! Il l'avait sauvagement pris pouyr lui faire endurer les pires souffrances. Remus ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Severus avait pu ressentir lorsque son loup le pénétra... Il éclata en sanglots. Lui seul avait le droit de toucher Severus. Il lui avait promis de ne lui faire que du bien. Il se dégoutait. Son loup avait fait de lui un assassin doublé d'un ... nécrophile. Il était devenu un monstre.

Son regard rempli de larmes se posa sur le corps de son amour. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela, à la vue de tous. Remus s'approcha donc du corps de Severus et le recouvrit de sa propre cape. Il récupera celle de son amant qui était restée sur le côté. Il s'enroula à l'interieur et humecta son odeur en fermant les yeux. Le lycanthrope lanca un sortilège de fixation pour pouvoir garder à jamais l'odeur de Severus près de lui. En fouillant dans les poches de la cape, Remus mit la main sur un vieux morceau de parchemin. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. En dix-sept ans, son écriture n'avait pas changé. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Moi non plus je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage... Même si je le voulais... Même si on le voulait.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure. Il regardait fixement le parchemin. Personne n'aurait compris, personne ne devait savoir. En remettant le parchemin dans la poche, Remus se revit l'écrire.

Seul, devant sa table, dans la bilbliotèque, en espérant qu'aucuns des Maraudeurs ne viennent le déranger. Se levant après avoir essayer pendant des heures de l'écrire. Puis, en un éclaire, tremper sa plume et jeter ces quelques mots sur le papier:

« Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de fin d'année ? »

* * *

Désolée de la brièveté du chapter mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans le larmoyant et le pathétique. 


End file.
